Car Accidents Cause Pain
by AwesomeBlonde89
Summary: This is the car accident story that goes along with my previous story.  Please read Skating, for me, is one bad memory, before reading this. It'll be easier to understand if you do so.


"Alright, does anyone want to come to the park with us?" MacTavish asked the other 141 members.

Worm and a few other people raised their hands. MacTavish nods his head. "Return your skates and meet us in the truck. Royce your in charge while we're gone."

"Yes! In your face! You all must attend to my every command!" Royce shouts and laughs as the Task Force members all sigh.

"Uh, sir? Do you think that's a good idea?" I ask.

MacTavish considers this for a moment. "You all have permission to shoot him if he gets out of hand," he tells the base members. They all grin evilly and stare at Royce with scary sparks in their eyes.

"He he, ya know I was just kidding!" Royce said as he was forced to back into a wall as the group of soldiers began closing the space around him.

"MacTavish do you think that was the smartest thing to say?" Ghost asked.

"Probably not. But Royce is an idiot, so it evens itself out."

We all gather into the truck and Ghost began driving to the park.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Which way would you prefer to go Roach?" Ghost asked.

"Preferably the way that doesn't have many curves and bends in the road."

He nods and continues driving.

"So Roach," MacTavish began," I wasn't going to ask, but now I am curious. Could you tell us about the car accident?"

_I'm going to a park. I'm going to die. I survived the last accident, but now I'm going to die. It's going to hurt and oh my gosh I'm going to die! Wait. Did MacTavish ask me a question? Oh well, I'm going to die! My face is going to get messed up all over again, and it's going to hurt, and I'm gonna die!_

"Roach?" MacTavish asked while waving his hand in front of my face.

_Pain. I hate pain. It hurts. What is MacTavish doing? I can see him perfectly fine. He doesn't have to wave his hand in front of my face. Dude, just put your hand down! I can see you! Dude! Did you get half of your brain shaved off when you got that Mohawk? PUT YOUR HAND DOWN!_

"Uh Ghost? I think something's wrong with Roach," said MacTavish as he stopped waving his hand in front of my face.

Ghost took his eyes off of the road and turned around in the drivers seat. "Come back to Earth ye little bugger!"

_Did he just call me a bugger? That's like the second time today. I am not discharge from the nose! I swear between you and half-brained-Mohawk-man I wouldn't- why isn't Ghost paying attention to the road? His hands aren't even on the steering wheel! I'M GONNA DIE!_

"Pay attention to the road!" I shout at Ghost.

Everyone in the truck jumps a little at my sudden outburst. Ghost quickly turned around and continued driving.

"What happened Roach?" MacTavish asked.

"What happened to what?"

"You just zoned out on us. What were you thinking about?"

I probably should keep the half-brained-Mohawk-man thing to myself. "I was just thinking about dying in a car accident."

"Aye, there's no need to think of that. Your in good hands," my hand rests on the door handle, just in case. "Do you want to talk about the accident?" he asks.

"I guess. Uh Ghost? Please keep your eyes on the road and steer clear of any incoming SUV' s, okay?"

"Okay," he says.

I take a deep breath. "Alright, so a year after I was in the skating accident I was involved in a car accident..."

**Begin flashback**

_Summer had just began. School was out, the sun was shining, and you couldn't help but to smile every time you looked out the window. Today was going to be a good day. One of my favorite baby sitters was coming over to watch my little sister and myself for a few hours. I already had the whole day planned out. We were going to play board games, watch TV, talk about random things, and go for a walk._

_Two hours after the babysitter had arrived, we had played a board game and watched TV. The babysitter then suggested that we go to the park for a while. I automatically agreed. My little sister sat in the backseat of the car and I had to sit in the passenger seat because there was too much stuff taking up the other seat in the back._

_The next five minutes were silent. I was staring out of the window watching houses and trees pass by and then we stopped at the stop sign. If you were to turn right at the sign you would drive towards my elementary school, but we drove straight._

_My babysitter drove a couple yards and made a left on the road that curved around the lake. I stared at the kids that were swinging on the swings thinking that we should do the same._

_I looked over at my babysitter and smiled. I guess she didn't see me because she continued to stare forward, paying attention to the road. I then glanced back at the playground. That's when a black SUV hit us head on._

_I remember hearing this loud pop and that was when the air bag inflated and punched me right in the face. My head snapped back from the impact and I passed out for a couple of minutes. _

_When I came back to, the first thing I did was made sure that my one front tooth was still there. Luckily it was. I then opened the door and climbed my way out. My babysitter was helping my sister out of the backseat. I called my babysitters' name and she turned around quickly and looked like she was going to have a heart attack._

_My babysitter called 911, my mom, and my grandparents and we waited for them to arrive. The lady that was driving the SUV handed me a napkin and told me to hold it against my face. I did as I was told and when I pulled the napkin away it was covered with hundreds of slits made by blood. I held it back against my face, I couldn't stand to look at it anymore._

_My grandparents were the first to arrive. Of course they were freaking out about my face and making sure my little sister was okay. Then the ambulance and the police arrived at the scene. The police accused me of not wearing my seat belt and I practically yelled at them proving my innocence. I had the bruises as proof._

_The paramedics said that I would be okay but I needed to go to the hospital to be treated. I refused to ride in the ambulance so my grandparents took me instead. The ride to the hospital was a long one. I remember constantly looking at the clock, my heart racing, the pain in my face worsening. _

_When we pulled into the parking lot my mom was already standing outside. She ran over to me and I told her my tooth was okay. She took my hand and walked me into the emergency room. I had to sit and wait for about ten minutes until finally I was able to see a doctor._

_The doctor was really nice and even tried to make me laugh. Of course he failed epically and continued to ask questions. He then held up a chart that had ten smiley and sad faces on it. I pointed to the number seven when I clearly should have chosen the number ten for all the pain I was feeling. He took note of this and sent me down to a different room. _

_The room was small and had this fairly large chair sitting in the center of it. I sat in the chair and this nurse came in with two jars which were filled with weird jelly stuff. She said that one jar would kill any germs and the other would help reduce the pain._

_I sat completely still as the nurse spread the jelly that would reduce the pain on my face. It actually felt really good. The jelly was cold so it helped tame some of the burning. After some of the pain was gone the nurse spread the other jelly on my face. With this jelly I couldn't sigh in relief. I inhaled a few sharp painful breaths trying not to scream. The pain reducing jelly obviously didn't work because at that moment my face felt as though the skin was melting right off._

"_Alright, we're all done!" the nurse said. I tried to smile but my face was still melting with pain._

_When I got home I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror for what seemed like forever. I looked like a bloody Bratz doll, well my lips did anyways. I'm serious. They were huge. The rest of my face was covered in hundreds, maybe even thousands, of small cuts. There was literally no spot on my face that wasn't occupied with cuts. My nose, eyelids, bottom of my chin, eyebrows, everything was covered in cuts._

_Soon after I got home my friends came over to see what was wrong. My mom told me to go out to show them that I was okay. I was scared about what they would say about my face, so I considered putting a paper bag over my head. They just needed to know that I was still walking and breathing, they didn't need to be scared by my now unrecognizable face._

_After half an hour of arguing with myself I decided to walk outside without a paper bag. I was happy to see that my friends weren't scared to death of me. They actually started to play with me trying to help me feel better. That's when I knew they'd be my friends for the rest of my life._

_**End flashback**_

Worm, who is sitting right next to me, wiped away a tear. "That ending was so touching."

I cough a little and turn my attention back to MacTavish. "Anyways, that's pretty much the entire story."

"Pretty much?" MacTavish asked.

"Well, I did leave one part out."

"Which was?" MacTavish prompted.

"Nothing too important. My babysitter got seven tickets and I had to go on vacation with patches of scab all over my face. Then my mom told me that I needed to scrub the scabs off. Which was nasty."

"That is nasty," said Ghost.

"Was your sister okay?" asked Worm.

"Yeah. She got lucky and only had a scratch on her leg. I was happy when I found out she was fine, 'cause she's already been through enough."

"Whatcha mean?"

"When she was a baby she was diagnosed with cancer. She spent approximately a year and a half in the hospital. She was a fighter and now she's a survivor. My family is constantly looking out for her to make sure she's okay, so a huge weight was lifted when she was walking around after the accident."

Silence took over once again.

"Well, I'm happy you and your sister were okay," said MacTavish

"Me too sir, me too."

**Sorry if this story is choppy. This is actually the first time I've written about this accident so it took a while to write. Seven hours to be exact. Anyways, thank you for taking time to read this story and if you've reviewed this story, reviewed my other stories, or just think about reviewing thank you!**

**Well I guess this is the end :(**

…**..**

…**..**

**Do you think I'm done writing?**

…**..**

…**..**

**Is the suspense eating you alive?**

…**..**

…**..**

**I just noticed how weird this is. **

…**..**

…**..**

**No I'm not finished writing :) I just thought of like another three or four accidents o.O**


End file.
